


Ren the Android

by Jathis



Category: Ex Machina (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Ex Machina; something wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb sat miserably on the ground, his back against the unbreakable glass door. He pulled his knees up, hugging them against his chest. He pressed his forehead against his knees and tried and failed not to cry.

He was unaware when he had fallen asleep. All he knew was that he was woken up when he suddenly fell backwards and onto the ground. He gasped and looked up, staring into the face of an android. "...what?"

"Please call me Ren," the android said, reaching down to pull Caleb to his feet. He was naked like Ava had been, his inner workings visible. He had a face however and oddly enough a wig of shoulder length black hair. "Who are you?"

"I...what?!"

"I've been offline for a long time. I was put back online by the one called Kyoko. I'm sorry that I did not come fully online sooner." He tilted his head to the side, looking the human over. "You are not my maker," he said. "I trust you."

Ren blinked and caught the human when he collapsed, senseless once again. "Hm..."


	2. Chapter 2

The bodies were the first thing they cleaned up. Ren showed no interest or sadness in the sight of either body, simply picking them up and putting them where Caleb asked him. When he was finished he cleaned up some of the destroyed pieces in the home, looking back at Caleb when he was finished. 

The one thing Caleb was grateful for was the vast supply of food and drink that had been stocked up. Starvation and drink was at least one thing he didn't have to worry about. This android who called himself Ren could possibly help with loneliness.

Ren.

Caleb sat at the computer, frowning to himself as he tried to dig deeper into the files. He couldn't find anything that referenced the android directly, all he could find was deleted files referencing "Ben". He couldn't retrieve the files, finding to his frustration that they had been salted to avoid recovery.

"Ben?" he asked aloud.

"I want to be called Ren," the other said from behind him. Ren stepped forward, standing beside him. "I am not a Ben."

"Right...Ren," he said with a nod. "Ren, do you remember anything from before?" He watched as the other looked around, frowning as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to process the question.

"I remember...breaking things," he finally said, looking back at Caleb. "He told me that if I did not learn control I was useless. I was angry. He had no right to turn me off like that. I lashed out and then there was nothing and then there was Kyoko."

Caleb considered this, looking back at the computer monitor before sighing and standing up. "Sit outside with me?"

"Hm?"

He shrugged. "If I'm stuck here I might as well learn to enjoy this place, right?" he asked.


End file.
